Dauntless Relationship Chronicles: Part 1 Best Friend
by missalohahula
Summary: She can walk into any place and guys immediately begin to drool all over her. She's gorgeous, she's sexy, she's desirous and she's not you. You're her best friend. Stand next to one another and you know that every guy would pick Marlene at the speed of light. It's just the way the male population is. At least that's what you thought. Modern-day AU. Story 1 of 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own the 'flirt' collection. Credit goes to that author as well.  
The idea to combine the two is mine. All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles** **  
Part 1: Best Friend**

 **Summary:** **She can walk into any place and guys immediately begin to drool all over her. One flip of her hair and they all come flocking over. She's gorgeous, she's sexy, she's desirous and she's not you. You're her best friend. Stand next to one another and you know that every guy would pick her at the speed of light. It's just the way the male population is. At least that's what you thought…**

* * *

Saturday nights were the same whenever I went out with Marlene. It would always start with us walking into a club, bar or some other local watering hole where she continued her search for the love of her life. Marlene had a motto to life and perhaps it was similar to ' _yolo_ ' but it was deeper than that for her and I knew it because I was there.

Marlene and I have been best friends for a very long time. So of course who else does Marlene Steward, tall gorgeous and blonde ask to come with her on a Saturday night to look for the love of her life? Why it is none other than me, plain and an 'okay' pretty Myra Kerr.

The Pit was one of the best bars around, minus the fact that there was always an ample supply of drunken girls throwing their panties up on the bar. And if you're wondering, yes there really is a small metal bar with panties that hang from it above the bar.

Regardless of that we would go there whenever Marlene grew tired of one man and wanted another. And like I said there was never any shortage for her. Who wouldn't want her? The girl literally screamed sex as she walked. You know those girls who do anything and say the most ridiculous things and yet the man still things their hot as hell? Well, Marlene was that girl. And while the Pit was dark and had tons of girls willing to fly their panties up onto the bar, Marlene stood out among the crowd.

Whenever she walked in all heads would turn to her. Even though a raunchy song was playing, Marlene would always hit the dance floor first. That's how she got attention. Again, not like it mattered much what she did, she got the attention either way. But there she was dancing and swaying her lips like a lighthouse calling to wandering ships. And there I was right next to her, attempting to do the same but failing drastically. How could I compare next to her?

After a few songs, aching feet and a small thirst working itself up I bowed out and away from Marlene who was quickly snatched up by some tall blonde guy who looked half decent. The only problem was that I knew exactly what Marlene was looking for and something told me he wasn't it.

She started a list from high school that consisted of high school quarterback to drummer in the marching band. As we got older, it only expanded from there to hold various nationalities and backgrounds. But the one thing remained the same, she wanted true love.

I knew exactly what it was for her. It was someone who loved the Green Bay Packers and the Chicago Bulls as much as her, someone who loved to eat chocolate cake, Cap'n Crunch cereal, pistachios and peanut M&Ms as much as her, someone who enjoyed kicking back with some Netflix on a rainy day, someone who could make her feel comfortable enough to use baggy jeans and loose shirts because apparently getting gorgeous every day is hard work. The most important detail though was a secret between us. Marlene especially wanted that someone to know what it was like to lose their father at such a young age, help a young single mother to struggle and know the true meaning of bravery against all odds.

I would argue that she'd never find that guy at a bar called the Pit with lacey under garments hanging above the alcohol but this is usually where she met them. Tonight was going to be the same as every other night.

You see we've worked it out that the key for every guy is to get to know the friend because obviously if they get in with the friend then they're in with the girl. I left the dance floor to sit at the bar, pulling down my tight black skirt as I went waiting for my first victim. It had become a game for me, really. They would ask about Marlene in the hopes of leaving with her when in reality I would burn them to the ground for her.

"You with that hot chick over there," a short guy bumped my shoulder slightly as if to flirt with me.

"If you mean the blonde, then yes," I replied.

"She available," he leaned in way too close for comfort.

"I guess," I shrugged. "You see her therapist that the judge appointed her with has forbidden her from dating men. She kind of goes a little psychotic on them and ends up in jail, if you know what I mean," I nudged him and started to smile. "But if you're thinking about it then why not, right? Just don't tell her your real name." I leaned in close to him too. "She hunted down the last man that left her," I whispered.

And just like that he quickly darted away.

"Hello. What can I get for you tonight," asked the bartender.

He was not that bad looking. Who am I kidding? The man was hot as hell. The bartender that stood before me was tall, had that shaggy brown hair and those sweet dimples when he smiled.

"A Coke please," I answered quickly smiling as he pulled out a glass and started to make my coke.

"Not drinking tonight?"

"I need to keep my game on," I nodded.

And as I mentioned the game was getting my excuses ready for the numerous amount of men who would soon be lining up to speak to me. Now why would they want to speak to me? I already told you. To a guy the best way to get to a girl is to get to her best friend.

The bartender settled my glass down, "Anything else?"

"Can I have that with a cherry on top please," I finished.

"What the lady wants, the lady shall receive," he replied pulling a cherry from the bin and putting it in my glass.

I felt rather brave and reached over to take a couple cherries from there and popped it into my drink. It got a chuckle from him as he shook his head and turned to get me a small dish placing a couple more cherries inside.

"Aw, such a gentlemen," I said. "I hope you're not giving me some sort of sweetheart deal here. You know I'm not giving up anything just for a bowl of cherries."

The bartender laughed. "No, I hardly expect that sort of thing."

What man would expect anything from me anyways? As mentioned before, Marlene and I entered the same time and though all heads turned, even a few women, they were all looking at her.

"Does your friend need anything?"

"My friend," I titled my head.

"The blonde," he nodded to Marlene.

See, even the bartender noticed her.

"I'm assuming you two came together?"

"We did," I nodded.

"Would she want something to drink," he repeated.

"Alcohol doesn't do well with her medication. We don't want to mess with those meds," I smiled. "If not she'll go crazy. Unless you're into that sort of thing then by all means get her some tequila. She'll give you a pair of underwear for your bar."

The bartender snapped his towel at me playfully. "I'm not into your friend. I was just asking if she wants a drink so I can make it. It is part of my job to serve the patrons here."

I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't into Marlene? Was he blind? For a moment I continued to stare until he smiled. Those damn dimples came back out and I almost melted against the chair.

"No," I shook my head. "I believe she is okay for now. What made you ask me, though? Thought you could get to the girl by going through her friend right," I smiled.

That was a typical approach, asking me if she wanted anything to drink.

"Again, I'm just trying to serve the customers in the bar," he held out his hands over the bar and then popped his head over my shoulder to look past me.

I turned and noticed a man with dark hair and a weird looking mustache. Strike one.

"Hey, you're friends with the blonde aren't you?"

There was a gap in between his teeth. Strike two.

"Yes I am."

"What's her deal? Is she single?"

And then I noticed the strike three in the form of a golden band on his left hand. Really douchebag?

"Yeah," I sighed starting my act. "It really is sad though. Her last boyfriend left her because she's getting incarcerated tomorrow."

"What," the guy looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "In a strange turn of events, can you believe that he is the one pressing charges? I mean he is the one who cheated on her and yet she gets sent to prison?"

"What did she do," he discreetly tucked his left hand into his pocket. Too late I saw the ring, you cheating bastard.

"She caught him with another woman and took a machete out on them," I moved my hand in a slashing gesture and made the sound from _Pscyho_. "She'll be out in ten years I believe but she's searching for a pen pal to keep her time occupied," I lifted a cherry out of my coke and bit it off the stem. "You should go over and introduce yourself while you can. Like I said, tomorrow she'll be locked up. Go at least give her your address!"

The guy stood there bewildered for a brief moment before walking away back to his friends.

"Really," a sarcastic tone came from over the bar.

I jumped a bit surprised to see that the bartender had been listening to the conversation.

"You told him a better excuse than what you told me."

"Maybe if I knew you'd be listening in, I would have come up with something more dramatic for you."

"Won't she be upset that you made up some ridiculous lie about her going to jail to get rid of some guy?"

"To be honest she enjoys it. We laugh about it and considering the guy I just chased away, please," I waved him off grabbing another cherry from the bowl he gave me and dipping it in my Coca Cola, "she'll thank me later."

He looked skeptical at first but then two guys off to the side of me wanting to order drinks caught his attention. It was not long until I had gotten my third victim of the evening. I don't even know why I keep track. But I had told the guy almost the same thing as I told the bartender. I didn't think having a girl on medication to manage anger was something that scared away the men like that. Perhaps I'll use that in the future as well.

It was not long until the bartender came back and asked if I wanted a refill on my Coke.

"No, I'm good," I smiled.

"Are you sure, I can give you a bit of lime instead of the cherries," he pointed to the bowl that I failed to notice was running empty.

"Well in that case, may I please have another Coke but this time with a lime," I smiled as did he.

I was given a new glass with a cherry and a lime wedge on the side and hanging on the rim next to the lime was a cute umbrella.

"How fancy," I commented.

"I try. So I'm assuming your lies keep the weird guys away from your friend?"

I moved the umbrella around, stirring the cubes of ice in my drink that was mixing with cherry and lime juices. "Marlene finds the ones that she's interested in. I keep the rest out of her way."

"What if she liked those three men you already turned down?"

So he was keeping track as well.

"Believe me she wouldn't have," I replied, "she has a list."

"A list," he smirked.

"Yes, a list."

The bartender shook his head with a small chuckle before holding up a finger as if telling me to hold our conversation. He went to the right of me to take a couple other orders of patrons who had walked in and demanded to have their thirst quenched.

"How long have you two been friends," he asked upon his return.

"A long time," I answered wondering why I was telling him these things and also why he was insistent upon asking me about it.

"It seems like there's some story behind that."

"I think I should save that for another night."

"Well," he smirked, "I'm here every weekend."

"I'll remember to write that put that into my phone," I smiled as he shook his head.

"What's your name other than Marlene's personal bodyguard?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Myra, Myra Kerr."

He offered his hand. "Edward Mathis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I loved the feel of his hands. Dammit. This guy was handsome and had strong hands. As much as I wanted to think about other things that he could do with those strong hands, another victim had made his presence known.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The slimy fingers brushed along my arm and I turned to see an equally handsome guy staring at me. I knew his intentions though. He wasn't here for me. He was here for Marlene. They always were. And I knew the game that he was playing at. I had seen it done so many times. Let me butter you up and pretend that I like your hair or I'm interested in what you do when really I want to bang your friend over there. I always loved these ones. Why?

"I was just about to order a glass of bourbon on the rocks," I turned to Edward who looked down but still smiled.

He knew what I was doing.

"I think that one," I pointed to the glass which I knew would be expensive.

The guy simply nodded to Edward who began to make it. I knew from a previous victim a couple months ago that the glass was expensive. The guy must have been really desperate to get with Marlene if he was willing to dish out that type money on one drink for her talking to her best friend.

"Thank you," I smiled and batted my eyes at him as Edward set the glass down.

Right away the guy went in for the kill. "What can you tell me about friend?"

"Who?"

The guy shook his head a little. "Blondie out there," he pointed to Marlene. "I saw you two come here together. I assumed that you were friends with her."

"I am," I nodded then I titled my head and put on the act, "wait are you interested in her?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged with his smile.

"You're just what the doctor ordered for her," I snapped my fingers, "literally. They just let her out of the facility," I reached for his hand. "They said that she needed to find someone stable you know," I nodded, "someone that will help her keep track of her medication intake," I whispered.

"Maybe now isn't the right time," he pulled his hand back.

"Are you sure," I pouted.

The guy eyed out the drink he just bought me, let out a huff and then walked away. I turned to see Edward smiling at me. He motioned with two fingers for me to come close. The same time I leaned over the bar so did he.

"Why don't you just tell them that she has a boyfriend?"

His breath was not warm. Rather it was hot on my cheek and it caused a shudder to run through me. It burned me to my core. I have no idea why.

I pulled back and saw that charming smile.

"They try even harder," I answered honestly.

Edward shrugged. "Tell them you're her girlfriend."

I smacked the bar countertop. "Are you kidding? Then they are even more interested in her."

He laughed, "Must be hard coming up with excuses."

"Not really," I shook my head getting rid of the lime and setting it down in the napkin. "I've turned it into a sort of game. One night, I made up excuses about possible rashes. Tonight, the whole mentally unstable and possibly criminal record routine seems to be working."

"You've made a career out of it then?"

"I have," I agreed as we both started to laugh.

This was nice but I knew it wouldn't last. No guy was ever interested in the best friend when they could have a tall glass of 'Marlene'.

"Well Miss CEO of the Dishonesty Company," Edward began. Why did he have to be funny and good looking? "Did you need a refill on your Coke or are you going to enjoy that top shelf bourbon you stuck that poor guy with?"

I started to giggle. Since when the hell do I do that? "Another Coke, please."

"Cherries this time, or did you like the lime," he asked.

"I think I'll stick with the cherries. Although the lime was not half bad," I pointed out.

"I wanted to give you an option," he smiled.

I looked over at the dancefloor to find Marlene. I found that she had moved from a group of college frat boys over to a few other daring prospects that looked like your everyday average Joes. But right now she was grinding up against someone who looked like he finished working at some type of law firm or something. He didn't stand a chance. Maybe for tonight only but I knew he was not on the list for what she wanted in real love. Then I noticed another guy start to make a beeline for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_From previous chapter:_

 _Maybe for tonight only but I knew he was not on the list for what she wanted in real love. Then I noticed another guy start to make a beeline for me._

"Hey, how are you," he leaned in close and invaded my personal space.

"I'm a little sweaty," I answered honestly. "I think I might be getting a stomachache too. Too many cherries," I looked over at Edward who smirked. "How are you," I turned back to the guy.

"I'm okay but I can imagine how much better I'd be if I was leaving with your friend over there. Is she single?"

Edward leaned between us causing the guy to take a step back. "Isn't she back together again with Vinny?"

I looked at him surprised but smiled after and nodded.

"I swear I thought I saw him here tonight. He's hard to miss," Edward looked at the crowd. "6'5", 250 pounds," he nodded.

"Are you sure he's out of jail already," I questioned as Edward turned to me.

"Pretty sure," he nodded. "His bail was pretty low too, especially for what he did."

I turned back to the guy. "He broke a guy's arm just for pinching his girlfriend's ass."

"I hope he doesn't hear you talking about her," Edward shook his head and started to clean some glasses with his towel.

"But you know what, he's not here tonight I think. If you want to chance it, then I suggest..."

The guy didn't let me finish. He shook his head, "Thanks but I think I'll pass."

I looked at Edward and leaned over to give him a high five, "Nice job!"

"Thank you, thank you," he bowed, "I'm here every weekend," he smiled. "I only hope that Marlene does the same for you when losers come asking about you."

"You think all that I can attract is losers?"

"You know what I mean," he snapped the towel at me. "I'm talking about the guys with the lame pick-up lines like the clowns we serve here at this bar."

I rolled my eyes. "It's never really happened to me."

"I'm assuming you take your men like your alcohol then, top shelf," he pointed to the glass.

Now I didn't feel like joking anymore. "Just shut it already."

"Hey," he tapped the bar in front of me. "Myra?"

"Guys don't ever hit on me, alright? I mean yeah, I'm pretty okay," I nodded by head from side to side looking down at the countertop, "but I'm no Marlene. I mean look at her."

We both turned to see her dancing between two guys.

"You seriously believe that that is all guys are interested in," he motioned to her, "looks and a body?"

"Every guy wants a girl like Marlene."

"Come on Myra, we're not all cavemen," he protested.

"Yes you are. And look around you," I motioned above him. "You all actually have a bar where you place women's undergarments on them for display. A pretty girl wants to throw your panty at you. Of course the guy would come slobbering like some dog."

I looked back out at Marlene.

"Just look at her one more time," I insisted. "She has that small waistline and those curvaceous hips. Even the little moves that she does look like they should be in a porn film. She has that perfect breast to waist to ass ratio that all you men desire. Put me," I motioned to my body as Edward turned back to me, "against that," I pointed at Marlene. "I stand no chance."

Edward looked both upset and frustrated. "You are so wrong."

"I doubt that."

Just then a young lady came up who was obviously drunk and pushed herself in between the two of us.

"Hi, I think you're cute," she slurred her words. "I wanted to know if I give you my underwear to put up on the bar if you could give me your number."

I smiled and took a sip of my Coke knowing exactly what was going to happen. He'd end up taking her underwear and…

"No thank you," Edward replied quickly which made me surprised. "I have a girlfriend. But here," he reached down and made the girl a drink. "On the house," he pushed it on the counter. "And as for your underwear you should keep it for some other luck guy."

The girl pouted but took the drink either way and left.

Edward turned to look at me and took my glass that was only half full and gave me another Coke. "Back to your nonsense theory about men and how shallow we all are," he handed me the glass. "If all that we are after in a woman are her physical aspects, forget character, a mind, faithfulness or anything of concrete importance," he listed, "what about women? What do you want?"

"I think most women want a man with money and status."

"Then I'm in big trouble," Edward chuckled refilling my bowl of cherries too.

"As I just witnessed, you just had a girl willing to give you her panties," I smiled.

"It takes more than that to turn my head."

"So you always tell them that you have a girlfriend or is that the truth?"

He leaned on the counter and stared at me. "I'll be honest with you. Someone has to be honest tonight right," he smiled as did I. "It's an excuse because I typically don't like the fish that are swimming in this sea."

"Where do you go fishing then," I asked leaning my hands on the countertop.

We were inches away from each other.

"I don't usually go fishing. I figured that when I meet the right someone I'll meet her," he smiled softly and his voice was low. "It will happen when it happens."

"So if Marlene walked up here and said she was interested, what would you do?"

"I'll tell her the excuse," he pushed away from the counter.

"Shut up. You would say 'yes' in the speed of light."

"Not necessarily. I like to get to know the girl I'm with first. And in time, something tells me that I would find out that Marlene is so into herself. She seems selfish and apathetic from what I can see and I haven't even spoken to her yet," he replied with determination that I was sure looked true. "And if you think I'm just saying that to say that, well then you're wrong again because there are others out there who would believe the same thing."

I threw a cherry stem at him. "There exists no such guy. I mean you saw it," I motioned to the men arounds us. "They were lining up to get a chance at her."

Edward shook his head. "You're at the wrong place with the wrong crowd. Here at a bar of course she's going to stand out."

"Marlene stands out everywhere we go."

"Do you go everywhere with Marlene," he asked.

"Usually."

"Maybe Marlene is your excuse to keep the guys away."

"As I said before no guy would want to come to me anyways," I shot back.

Just then Edward snapped his fingers. "I got it. You're not going to meet a nice guy at a bar and certainly not with Marlene following you. You need to meet an entirely new population of men. There are only losers here. Come with me to my baseball game tomorrow, without Marlene, and we'll see how many men are interested in you then."

I scoffed at the idea. "Are you going to trot me out like some kind of prize mare?"

"I'm just intent on proving your theory wrong. I'll bet you that in month, you'll be the one who has a date, not Marlene," Edward smiled.

"A month? It's going to take that long huh," I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just think that you're going to prove to be difficult about this."

"You're probably right about that," I smiled knowing that I was already doubting him. "Why don't we make it interesting. If I win then I get a t-shirt that says 'She's Taken'. I can flash it at guys when they come up and ask me about Marlene."

Edward shook his head. "What good will that be for me when I win and of course I'll win."

"I'll have it printed out to say 'I'm Taken' so you can wear it when girls are just dying to throw their lacy underwear at you," I smiled.

"That sounds too good to be true," Edward smiled. "But I'll take that bet," he leaned over and held out his hand. "Just to let you know I wear a Large and I would prefer if it were in Black."

"Getting cocky there aren't we, bartender," I asked with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Meet me," he started to write on a napkin, "at this address. Be there tomorrow at one o'clock."

I took the napkin just as Marlene came over to us.

"Want this," I handed her the drink and put the napkin down. "I technically got the drink because of you."

Marlene shook her head, her blonde hair flowing wildly as though she were in the middle of some male fantasy. "Can I just get a glass of water?"

"Am I to assume that she's not drinking due to her medication," Edward teased as I stuck out his tongue at him. Edward sent me a wink and then went to get her glass of water.

"Well Myra, who is your friend," Marlene questioned. Oh no, did she seriously decide to use that shy voice now? I looked over at Edward but he did not seem to have heard the tone.

I almost didn't want to introduce them. She had about two dozen guys of her choice tonight. Could she at least have left me this one? Either way, I turned back to Edward as he set the glass down in front of her.

"This is Edward. Edward, this is my friend Marlene."

Marlene reached over and played with the tips of his fingers. "It's very nice to meet you," she finished.

Did she have to bat those long lashes and steel him in with those sultry gazes of hers?

"Bad news, he doesn't fit into your list. He's a Patriots fan," I listed even though I wasn't one hundred percent sure on the matter. But I seriously didn't want to name any attracting qualities to lure in Marlene. She was already gawking at him.

"Besides," Edward spoke up, "I already have a girlfriend," he shrugged at her pulling his hand back.

Marlene pouted her bottom lip and batted her eyes again.

"Sorry," he said seeming unapologetic about it too.

He just brushed her off. I couldn't explain what I was feeling in that moment. Maybe there was happiness that I actually saw her shut down for once. Because she was my best friend though, I swallowed the pride I felt and turned my attention back to her.

"Anyways, what's up," I looked at her.

"I think I'm ready to go home," she gulped down the glass of water. "Are you good," Marlene set down the glass.

"Totally," I hopped off the stool.

"Wait."

I turned to see Edward looking at me expectantly. Glancing down I saw the napkin in his hand. I went to grab it only to have him continue his grip on it. He pulled me closer as we both held onto the napkin.

"I'll see tomorrow right," he whispered.

"Only to prove you wrong," I smiled.

Edward graced me one last time with those wonderful dimples before he released the napkin and let me leave.

The second we got into the cab, which of course we got right away because what man would not want to give Marlene a ride, Marlene delved into conversation about what had happened tonight. There was no success on her part regarding finding the right man for her.

"But woo," she leaned against me, "he was cute. He would have been fun," she smiled up at me.

I wanted to remind her that he said he was taken. Remembering that shrug he gave her made me smile inside. I would normally support some guy that she was after, especially one that I approved whole heartily of. But Marlene could have any guy that she wanted to. Why did she have to choose Edward?

"He's just a bartender, remember? And he doesn't like the Packers."

"But he was cute," she sighed, finally leaning her head against the back of the chair instead of on my shoulder. "So what was the best shut down you gave tonight?"

"Actually Edward helped me out with the best one," I smiled thinking about how well we worked together on it.

"The bartender," Marlene sat up. "He knew what you were doing?"

"He heard me a couple times," I nodded. "I even had told him one also."

"Hey," she playfully slapped my arm, "don't chase away the hot ones."

"What? I didn't think you'd like Edward."

"I could like him for a night or two," she shrugged.

"He's too nice for things like that."

"Excuse me?"

"He was funny," I smiled looking down at my lap. I really did have a nice conversation with him. "And I just don't peg him as the type who would be okay with just a one night or two night fling. He shut down a girl who wanted to put her lacy thong up on the bar."

"Ooh a gentlemen too," she did a little shimmy. "Perhaps I should test him out. Why don't we check back next weekend and see if he's working."

"I think he said he had vacation," I lied.

We arrived at our apartment complex. Marlene and I did not share an apartment but it almost seemed like we did. We actually lived right across the hall from one another. I had been working as a vetarnarian since we completed college together. Marlene had gone into the other direction other medical practice and instead of working with animals, decided she wanted to work with humans, little humans. Marlene was a pediatrician. I'm sure though that the daddies scheduled their children for extra appointments just to see her.

"I should be up by noon, let's get lunch," Marlene smiled at me as she unlocked her door.

"I still have to work. The dogs and cats won't neuter themselves," I smiled at her.

"Boo, you're no fun," she pouted but walked back over to me as I got my door open. "But I still love you Myra," she kissed my cheek. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," I said back to her before walking in.

And as I shut the door I couldn't help but sink a little down against it. I smiled and although something told me not to make a big deal about it, tonight for the first time, someone actually chose to converse with me, the best friend of the hottest girl in the bar for the fun of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_From previous chapter..._

 _I smiled and although something told me not to make a big deal about it, tonight for the first time, someone actually chose to converse with me, the best friend of the hottest girl in the bar for the fun of it._

Okay so yes, maybe I did try on several different outfits before leaving the apartment the next day. The only reason why is because I was trying to account for the weather. It might snow. Maybe it might be breezy and I didn't want to look like I was caught in a storm right? Never mind that. I was nervous, really nervous about seeing Edward again.

I was silently praying that Marlene was not up yet when I had left. She said she would be up around noon, so that was the time that I decided to leave. I really did not want to tell her that I was seeing Edward since she was so determined to see him at the bar.

I drove to the baseball field wearing neutral tone make up and a pink lip gloss. I let my hair out also. Marlene said that that look was the best on me. Though I didn't believe her, I secretly wanted to get attention today.

Upon arriving I noticed a whole lot of guys were here along with a whole lot of women as well. Some of them were even using skirts and heels. I didn't quite understand it. It was a baseball game outside in the sun and they were dressed like that.

I sat down uncertain as to which side I should be on until I spotted Edward throwing a baseball to someone at first base. Edward was working third base and I wondered briefly when was the last time I had ever made it that far with a guy. Nope, I can't remember it.

Edward scanned the bleachers every now and then. Was he looking for me? It wasn't until he turned completely around when a baseball flew past him that he saw me. He threw the ball back and then jogged over to where I was. I left my seat and walked over to the fence that separated us.

"You came," he smiled.

I can't remember when was the last time for that either, I thought to myself.

"Only to prove you wrong," I stepped closer to the fence.

"I don't think so," he shook his head as those dimples and smile came out. "I'm going to have a brand new shirt, yes I am."

I took out a peanut from the cup that I had bought from the wagon outside and chucked it at him as he chuckled.

"Our team usually sits there," he nodded to the bleachers next to the one where I was at. "Don't forget to cheer for me but don't lose your voice. I'm pretty awesome."

"Awesome at making the major leagues, oh wait," I looked around, "this isn't even the minors."

"Ha ha," he reached through the fence grabbed a peanut and ate it.

"Hey."

"Go sit down sass mouth," he chuckled and ran back to the field shaking his head.

He was right though. Edward could definitely play baseball. He had scored a couple runs and made some good catches there at third base. I was impressed. Of course as I sat there I couldn't help but notice the bunch of girls who sat in the front screaming for most of the team but mainly him.

Edward finished the game, which his team won, and immediately got swarmed by the group of fangirls awaiting him. I sat there and observed for only a few seconds. Yes a few seconds. He told them hi, thanked them for coming, said to have a nice day and then came over towards me. No, you did not hear me wrong. He came over towards _me_!

"Awesome, as promised," I climbed down from the bleachers and was met with curious gazes from a couple of the girls.

Yes he walked up to me, a girl in jeans, sneakers and a loose tank.

"Thank you," he smiled and then turned to the team. "We're heading to a sports bar down the street to celebrate our victory. Did you want to come?"

I knew this is where he was going to test out his theory. I should not have been weird about it but I was. I was going to try and win over his friends with my personality. Hopefully his friends were just as handsome as him. Hopefully they were the imaginary type of guys who valued personality over looks, like Edward said they were. But to be honest, I knew better. Like stated, those type of guys were imaginary and only existed in romantic cheesy chic films. He was so losing this bet.

"Yeah why not," I shrugged and tried to play it off.

We walked towards the parking lot but Edward shook his head. "It's close enough to walk. If you're up for it."

"Alright, let's go!"

There were about a dozen of us sitting down at the table in the bar, talking and laughing about sports. I wasn't really athletically inclined but I loved watching sports. I think if I could then I would play.

"You must have been good at something," offered Edward's friend, Robert.

I shook my head. "I got too many concussions before I figured volleyball wasn't my thing. After that I realized I should just stick to the yearbook committee."

Robert started to laugh. "I think your high school used different volleyballs because I swear they're soft."

"The ball may have been soft but the court is pretty hard," I nodded.

That's when I saw Robert's eyes scan up and down my body. "Maybe you should try beach volleyball. I could teach you a few moves this weekend," he lifted an eyebrow at me that made me swoon. "A bunch of us are hitting the beach on North Shore if you're interested."

Robert even leaned closer on the table and smiled at me. My jaw dropped. Edward was right. I was going to have a date sooner than I thought. I turned to him to see him looking upset about something.

"She can't make it," Edward replied glancing at me and then back to Robert. "She's got an appointment with her dermatologist to remove some type of hairy wart on her back."

This time my jaw tightened. The damn guy was inviting me somewhere and Edward just threw him a lame excuse. An excuse that that I would have used.

I excused myself to use the bathroom and motioned for Edward to follow me. "What the hell was that," I crossed my arms. "And did you have to say hairy wart," I stared at him.

I was totally mad that he had done that but the second my eyes met his I couldn't help but pause. They were so puppy-like and adorable.

"I know and I am sorry for that," he uncrossed my arms and pulled me a bit further to the side. "He was definitely interested in you but he's not good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me on that one okay," he replied. "Besides he doesn't have a good stable job. Remember you said guys need money."

"I said some woman are interested in guys who have money. I would take the six pack abs that I'm sure are hiding under that baseball uniform. I mean he has them, right?"

"He does," Edward nodded, "he also has three ex-wives. He cheated on all three of them."

I leaned away from Edward. "You really picked them from the top shelf for me, didn't you?"

"I didn't think about that until now. But seeing that Robert was the one interested in you, I had to step in," Edward stepped forward. "You deserve better than some womanizing divorcee, Myra."

I looked down the hallway where the bathroom was.

"Myra," Edward stepped forward until he was right in front of me. "Again I'm sorry that I said hairy wart but trust me he's not the one."

I brushed past him and went to use the bathroom. I washed my face a little and looked at myself in the mirror. Be honest with yourself, Myra, you really wanted Edward and not his friend. Deep down inside I was a little glad that he chose to step in. I think I would have found an excuse to not continue dating that Robert guy anyways. To me none of Edward's friends could compete with him. At the same time I knew that Edward wasn't into me. He was trying to set me up with his friends.

When I went back to the table, Edward was there waiting for me. They had already paid and Edward had taken care of my share of the bill.

"Thank you," I smiled at him hoping to convey that he was forgiven.

"I'm just shocked that I was able to cover the tab. I got horrible tips last night because this girl kept distracting me the whole time," he stood up and opened the door for me as we exited.

My first thought was that he was distracted by Marlene. Then it hit me that Edward was talking about sweet old me, sweet old Myra. Speaking about Marlene...

"Hey if you want since you're introducing me to your friends and all, I can return the favor and set you up with Marlene. She told me she was interested in you after we left."

Edward chuckled. "No thanks. I'm not interested in her."

"I don't understand you. It's Marlene, why wouldn't you be?"

"Maybe one day you will understand," he shook his head.

We finally arrived at my car and I turned to see him put up an arm and lean against it. Inwardly I let out a satisfied sigh at how close he was and the way his eyes looked down into mine. Oh God, get over it Myra.

"So apparently I am going to be getting a new t-shirt," I looked down, away from his eyes. "I think maybe I should get it in pink."

"My friend Tobias is having a BBQ on Wednesday," he avoided talking about our bet. "It's some type of hump-day thing," he still stood in front of me looking at me. "How about I come by and pick you up at five thirty?"

I was going to prolong answering him because I didn't want our day together to end. I wanted to look back up at that wonderful smile but I refused and just nodded.

"You don't need to bring anything. I'm just going to pick up a case of beer and bring some chips. Tobias and his wife usually provide everything else. They're really cool like that," Edward added.

"I can't wait to meet them," I replied finally mustering up some courage to look at him. That stupid smile should be illegal. No wonder he was in need of a shirt to say that he was taken.

"I'll see you Wednesday," he reached his hand from my car and nudged my chin gently. "Goodbye Myra."

"Bye," I said softly as he walked away.

I got in my car and immediately let out an excited scream before I covered my mouth. I couldn't wait until Wednesday.

Edward picked me on Wednesday a few minutes after five thirty. He quickly apologized for being a little late when I got in. I didn't mind because he had actually texted me when he got lost so I knew when five thirty rolled around that he wasn't blowing me off like most guys would.

"Does Marlene know what you're doing?"

"Since she lives across the hall from me, normally she would but she met some guy down at the gas station and now she's spending a couple days with him on his yacht."

"Wow," Edward shook his head, "did you want to stop at gas station?"

"Shut up," I punched his forearm lightly which of course was toned and probably didn't feel anything.

"You two are so different," Edward chuckled.

"As if you didn't notice that the other night."

"What I mean is that Marlene treats men like they're disposable. I just don't see how the two of you could ever be friends with one another."

"You wouldn't understand," I looked out the window.

"Try me," he looked over at me as we stopped at a red light.

I took a deep breath. "Marlene and I were both seven years old when we met one another. We were in the same hospital room being treated for leukemia," I glanced back at Edward. "My parents were both there, every day. Her father had just abandoned her mother. Marlene had two other siblings that her mother had to provide for all by herself, so her mother couldn't come every day like my parents."

Edward reached over and took my hand in his.

"After my treatment was done, I got to leave but Marlene's case was more sensitive than mine. Not only that but her mother couldn't afford top care like my parents could. I went back to see Marlene whenever I could," by now the tears were falling. "I didn't like that she was alone."

"You felt responsible for her," Edward added letting go of my hand only to reach for some tissue in his glove compartment and hand it to me. He took my hand again once I set it back down.

"I guess I still do. Nineteen years later and we've been inseparable ever since," I shook my head. "Marlene has been through more than I have, more than most people I know. So don't judge her," I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I turned my eyes away from him as I felt the tears starting to come. I never told anyone that story. "I just feel the need to protect her."

"You two may have been friends for that long but you shouldn't put your life on hold just to satisfy her endeavors."

"It's not like that, Edward. Marlene has no one," I shook my head. "Her father left her and her mother and despite everything that she went through, she is still there for her mother. She wants someone to be real with her too but after all that's happened to us, to her, why should she play it safe? That's the thing that Marlene lives by, you gotta risk it all while you have it, you know?"

"That explains a lot about her, about you too," Edward squeezed my hand. "She's fortunate to have you stand by her side. You really are a special person."

Our eyes locked and I got that eerie feeling that I wanted to kiss him. Maybe he got that feeling too. Regardless of the feelings, it didn't happen. The car behind us honked its horn and we quickly looked away before Edward drove ahead.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime," Edward glanced over but then turned his attention back to the road.

"So who are the lucky guys you're taking me to meet?"

Edward frowned like he didn't want to discuss that. That was too bad because I normally used humor to detract from my life's issues.

"They are a nice group of guys. I went to College with them."

"Which College would that be," I asked.

"Dauntless U," he stated.

"You majored in bartending," I smiled.

"Ooh, I think that burned me a bit," he chuckled. "No I got the degree in something more practical and useful," he paused and turned to me, "liberal arts." We both ended up laughing. "I mostly went there to play ball. But now," he shrugged turning the conversation serious again, "I just bartend."

"Nah uh," I shook my head. "You also counsel dateless women."

"Well you won't be dateless for long," he smiled at me.

"See that should have been a career for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_From previous chapter..._

 _"Well you won't be dateless for long," he smiled at me._

 _"See that should have been a career for you."_

His friend Tobias had a charming house that was on the smaller side but the back yard was big. It was big enough to hold their patio, fire pit, and still have some green on there for the boys to toss a football around. And his wife, Tris laid out all sorts of dishes of food. Tris was petite like me and yet she had a sexy ass husband like Tobias. But the way he looked at her and touched her told you that he was madly in love with his wife.

Who wouldn't be, I thought. The girl bullied his friends just as much as they bullied each other. It was obvious she could hold her own. She was down to earth, kept things real and of course she definitely could cook. I'd date her just for her cooking. And yeah okay, she was pretty and natural pretty, not the type to overdo it with makeup like most girls would.

"Did you need any help," I asked her.

"No, I just got that last pie that is in the oven to take out. Thank you though Myra," she smiled and walked into the house.

I headed over to the group of guys who had disregarded the football and started playing beer pong. There was Will who owned his own store, Eric who worked as a roofer and Zeke who was visiting his sick grandmother. Not to mention there was also Rocky, Eric's dog. And I was introduced to all of them as 'just a friend' by Edward.

"Good," Eric smirked. "Myra can be on my team," he stood up at one end of the table as Tobias and Edward sat down. Will and Zeke were on the other end.

"I have to confess something," I said walking to his side. "I've never actually played beer pong."

"It's okay. I'll show you," he smiled.

He had a scruffy beard on him as did Tobias. Something told me that even though they all went to College together that Tobias, Eric and Zeke were the same age. But they were all toned. I'm not kidding you. Eric was bulkier than the rest but none of that detracted from how muscled they all were. Even Will who was smaller in size was still tall and built. I highly doubt any of them be interested in me.

But the way Eric stood behind me, holding my hand and moving it so that I could throw the ball towards the cups made me realize that maybe Edward was right and I was wrong. Damn him, I shook my head.

I'm certain Eric could have taught me the game without getting so close into my personal space. I threw the first ball and it landed straight in the cup.

"See that," Eric cheered, "you're a natural!"

I turned and gave him a high-five but shrugged it off. "Beginner's luck I suppose but I feel confident now," I turned to Will and Zeke.

"Oh you're on," Zeke chugged down his cup and then got ready to throw the ball.

A few balls and beers later, Eric and I had ended up winning the game.

"Eric wins again," Tobias chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without my teammate," Eric picked me up and spun me around as Rocky barked excitedly as well. This was seriously the most action I had gotten in months.

"I told you girls can do it better," Tris came down from the patio and sat in Tobias' lap.

"Myra, you're just as good as Tris," Zeke smiled. "I bet if we were to put the two of you together, you'd cream everyone," he gulped down the last cup.

"Oh no," Eric shook his head, "I'm not giving up my partner for anyone, sorry Tris," he made a face at her which she returned.

I looked over at Edward only to see him glaring at Eric. Come to think about it, the whole time we were playing the game Edward just looked away or shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, since the game is over, why don't we head up there to eat," Tris looked down at Tobias.

"Sounds good to me," Tobias stood up and wrapped his arm around Tris as they led us back to the patio.

The food was delicious. It was beyond delicious. Of course there was no way in playing the proper lady tonight. I had already played beer pong. So naturally I dug right in. Eric challenged me to see who could burp better and apparently as cute as he thought my little burp was, he ended up winning with a loud belch. I actually didn't mind it. Tris had even let out a small burp which Tobias matched.

"Tris' food is just that amazing," Zeke gave a burp of his own.

"Yes it is," I told her.

"Thank you," Tris smiled at me. "So Myra, what is it that you do?"

"I work as a veterinarian," I answered.

"That could be why Rocky likes you so much," Eric smiled. He was sitting right next to me and I couldn't help but blush a bit. "Hey if you're not doing anything this Saturday, I usually take Rocky for a walk at the Park if you wanted to stop by and hang out with us?"

Two offers in one week in a matter of days, I was floating. My mouth opened to answer but Edward beat me to it.

"She can't. There's some kind of sick cat thing she has to do for work," Edward nodded.

Did he think he was me, coming up with all these types of excuses to ward off guys?

I gave him a look that said we would definitely be talking about this later before turning back to Eric. "Right, I totally forgot ever volunteering my services to help out," I smiled. "I don't want to skip out on a bunch of sick animals."

"Maybe some other time," Eric said as his smile disappeared.

"Don't worry, I got her number," Edward said to Eric who nodded. Something told me though that Edward wouldn't be giving Eric my number.

The second we got into Edward's jeep was the second I bought it up.

"So I'm going to help sick cats this Saturday? Or am I going to see my dermatologist," I questioned.

Edward let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I didn't think it would be good if you went out with him."

"You said that these were your friends from College."

"Yes they are but I didn't think that Tobias was going to invite Eric."

"Why what's wrong with Eric?"

"He's got an arrest record," Edward turned to me.

"Wow," I shook my head, "a divorcee and an ex-convict. The men you're choosing for me are really top shelf," I rolled my eyes. "Either way, both of them seemed really nice. And Eric seems decent now."

"His shirt was too tight."

"You were looking at his clothes?"

Edward shifted a bit. "It was hard to miss, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "I thought he looked hot."

Shaking his head, Edward pulled away from the house and started down the road. "He may be hot by your standards but I highly doubt that his arrest record would warrant a nice guy for you to date. I'm sorry but I can't let you see him."

"Well, I'm still dateless," I looked away from Edward. "Looks like I am going to get a brand new shirt."

"My brother's birthday party is this Saturday. I'm taking the night off and you're coming with me," he said gripping the steering wheel.

"What do I tell the sick cats? They need my help," I put a hand against my chest.

Edward finally put on a smile. "We'll send the fundraising event a check. I'm afraid you're spending the day with me and cancelling on the sick cats."

I turned to the window to hide my smile. As frustrated as I was that he had made up some lame excuse to Eric, I was jumping and cheering inside that I was going to be spending the day with him again.

The next day Marlene had finally come back from her 'date' that she met at the gas station. And of course she filled me in on all the little details about how horrible it was and how she was so excited to spend time on a yacht. But by the end she was desperate to get back to land.

"Apparently I'm not sea worthy," she waved it off. "Hey, why don't we go back to the Pit and I try to work on getting that bartender?"

"Didn't I tell you, he's on vacation," I lied.

I didn't want her anywhere near Edward. I think I was starting to form a crush on him. Screw that! I knew I had a crush on him. And bringing Marlene around would only detract from my time with him. I knew that he would pounce on her, despite his protesting.

"How about you and I have a sleepover," I offered, desperately hoping to change the subject.

Marlene quickly smiled and headed back to her apartment to bring back her things and a few other items to make the night complete.

We had made popcorn and had all those ridiculous snacks that you would never catch someone like Marlene eating, as I mentioned that menu consisted of pop tarts, peanut M&Ms and pistachios. There were also hot dogs with all the fixings being served up as we sat on the floor with piles of blankets and pillows around us, watching _Never Been Kissed_.

Even the male animals preferred Marlene's company over mine. My cat, Kevin was proof of that. And before you say anything, I named him Kevin after the minion from the _Despicable Me_ movies not after some guy I was crushing on. And I'm serious about my cat's preference to Marlene. He was literally rubbing up against her chest and purring like crazy.

Traitor, I thought. Do you think Marlene is going de-worm you? Not a chance. She'd push you away, you fool of an animal.

It was a nice quiet evening to spend with Marlene. We sighed when Mr. Coulson ran out to that mound and kissed Josie Gellar as the Beach Boys began singing.

"If only," I mumbled.

"Come on Myra. Stuff like that happens," Marlene nudged me.

There was an internal battle going on in my head whether or not I should tell Marlene about Edward. I wanted to solicit her help for once and see if I could get that Beach Boy song worthy kiss. Something told me though that I was holding on to some dream that he felt the same way. He was only trying to help me get a date with his friends.

By the time we put in a second movie, I decided to keep quiet on the matter. I didn't want her to know when I got my heartbroken by the inevitable truth that Edward wasn't into me. The topic of Edward almost came up when I had to lie to her again that evening in order to get out of a night on the town with her.

"Hey, so let's do something this weekend," Marlene turned to me as we lay under the blankets.

"I can't. I got to work."

Edward was right. I was a pro at lying.

Marlene eyed me for a moment. "Work on Saturday night," her eyebrow lifted.

"It's some type of sick cat thingy," I turned my head. "I didn't want to but being the best clinic in the State we kind of have to show up, you know."


	5. Chapter 5

_From previous chapter..._

 _"It's some type of sick cat thingy," I turned my head. "I didn't want to but being the best clinic in the State we kind of have to show up, you know."_

That Saturday I decided to dress up a bit. I used some flats and even put on a sundress, a light blue one because Marlene had mentioned to me a couple times that I looked nice in that color. I wanted to look nice tonight. I even bought a small little gift for Edward's brother. You had to do anything to impress the family.

Although when I got into Edward's jeep I was a little disappointed that he didn't bring out my change of attire. I decided to take charge of the matter.

"So no divorcees or criminals at this party right? I'm hoping I didn't get all dressed up for nothing," I waved it off.

Edward chuckled. "There might be some weird cousins," he turned to me. "But don't worry about your dress. I think you look cute."

Cute wasn't what I was going for but hey we were going to make that work.

We arrived at his parent's house only to have Edward tackled by a pair of guys. I stood back for a while and just took in the scene.

"You're late," one of them was pushed off of Edward.

The other one got his hair ruffled until Edward pushed him away also. They were both laughing at Edward until they saw me standing there. One of them even smiled and winked.

"Ooh, who is this," the second one walked up to me. He looked like Edward but younger and something told me this was the birthday boy.

"This is a friend," Edward answered.

There we go with the 'friend' label again.

"Myra this is my brother Emmett and that is our cousin, Seth. Seth, Emmett this is my friend Myra."

I held out my hand only to have Emmett pull me into a hug. "I'm glad you're dating again, Edward."

"She's just a friend," Edward said again with some bite to his words.

"Alright, alright," Emmett pulled back. "She's just a friend."

"Happy Birthday Emmett," I told him as I held out the card.

"Oh you didn't need to get me anything," he took it nonetheless and decided to open it right there. "A gift card from Best Buy, this is awesome," he smiled.

"You can replace the Xbox controller that Edward broke," their cousin joked as Edward faked a laugh.

"Don't spend it all in one place," I smiled back.

Emmett started to laugh. "She's funny. I like her," he turned to Edward.

"Anyways," Edward took my hand. "Come on," he pulled me along.

"Emmett looks like he's your age," I told him.

"He's a couple years younger," he answered and I hoped to God that he didn't notice our hands were interlocked. I enjoyed it. "He turns twenty four today."

"Wait, how old are you," I asked.

"Twenty-six."

"Cool, so am I," I smiled.

Edward turned to me and smiled too. We had paused in walking to wherever the hell we were going but I didn't mind. Edward squeezed my hand just a little until his head popped up. I turned to see him looking at an older couple who were smiling at one another by the table of food.

He dragged me over there, still holding my hand. "Mom," he called out.

Oh boy I was going to meet his parents now.

"Edward," she smiled and held her arms open for him. Edward finally released my hand and hugged his mother. "Who is this," she looked at me expectantly after hugging Edward.

"Mom, Dad, this is Myra. Myra these are my parents," he nodded to them.

His mother held her arms open for me too and I couldn't help but walk right into them. She approved of me. "You haven't bought a girl over in a while Edward. I'm so glad that you're dating aga…"

"She's just a friend, Mom," Edward stopped her.

"Oh well, that is okay," she linked arms with me. "Come along dear let's go and see what's happening in the kitchen?"

Edward's mother was charming and as we cut up the vegetables and chicken for her chicken salad, every now and then I caught Edward smiling over at us.

There were a few weird cousins as promised by Edward but throughout the evening I couldn't help but notice that he stuck by my side the entire time. I also noticed that the only non-family member here was me. Yes, thirty some people here and all of them were family.

"So Myra," Emmett sat down across from me. "I hope my brother is showing you a fun time or are we Mathis boys too boring for you?"

I shook my head. "No, this is actually really nice," I smiled. "My family lives up State so I rarely see them. Besides it's important that _you_ have fun today," I patted his knee, "after all it is your birthday."

"True," he nodded. "Any word of advice for me as I come closer to my quarter century mark," he smiled. He was just as good looking as Edward.

"You should enjoy life while you can and listen to your parents."

"Thank you, Myra," his mother said from a couple seats down.

"I'm guessing you enjoy life too much," I eyed Emmett out.

"My mother wishes that I would stop goofing around. She wishes the same thing for Edward too. We kind of just cruise through life you know," he shrugged.

"What do you mean by goofing around?"

"Well," Emmett shrugged, "she wants us to find nice girls and settle down already, get stable jobs and decent living apartments."

"I'm guessing you have no girlfriend as of right now then," I asked.

"No," he smiled at me.

Well hey, if I couldn't have Edward then why not try for the brother, right?

"What do you do for a living," I smiled back at him.

"I'm currently a PE teacher at the nearby elementary. What do you do?"

"I'm a veterinarian."

"Ooh nice. You love animals then?"

"Yes she's so in love with them that she blew off a charity event to be here," Edward interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and almost told him to shut it.

"I got a fundraiser at the school next Saturday. We're raising money for some new computers. Do you want to come with me?"

And just like the other two times a guy had asked to do something with me, I opened my mouth to reply only to have Edward state my answer for me.

"She's going out with me next Saturday. Remember Myra," he asked.

I looked at him confused.

"I thought you two weren't dating," Emmett replied.

"Emmett," their mother called him.

"I'll be right back," Emmett said before getting up and walking over to his mother.

"Okay," I whispered signaling for Edward to lean in. "What's wrong with your brother?"

"He doesn't like cats."

"Is that true or are you making that up," I asked as Edward shook his head. "Why can't I go out with your brother?"

"He's immature and besides I'm taking you out next Saturday."

"Wait, what about work," I questioned.

"I'm taking off again."

"Okay, so who am I meeting this time?"

"No one," Edward answered. "We're going out, just you and me. We'll eat dinner and then catch a movie."

"You going to help me score with the boys who work the popcorn counter at the theaters," I joked. "You do know that most of them are still in high school. That might not be legal."

"No, Myra. We're going out on a date."

"I get it," I sat back in the chair. "You're running out of options and you want to win the bet."

"No," he shook his head. "Can't I just want to take you out to take you out?"

I thought about it a lot. Not only after he dropped me off but also in the days that followed. Was he just desperate to keep me away from his brother? Or did he really want to go out on a date with me? Was this really about the bet? It would have been two weeks next Saturday and that meant his time was literally half way up. Maybe this was just part of bet.

As the days went by, I really wanted Marlene's help on this one. I hadn't been on a date in a while and I wasn't sure what to wear. I didn't want to overdress and neither did I want to underdress.

At the same time I still didn't want to tell Marlene. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. It was kind of obvious that I felt something for Edward. I also knew that those feelings were tremendously one sided.

Marlene had dinner with her mother that Saturday night so I didn't need to worry about running into her and having to tell her that I had a date that felt nowhere near to being a date.

As the minutes came close to the hour, I was surprised that Edward showed up at my door instead of waiting outside in his jeep like the last couple times. Maybe this was a date.

"Hi," I smiled at him. The guy really was handsome standing there in his dark blue button up shirt and awesome fitting jeans.

Edward smiled, pulled a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back leaned down and kissed my cheek. "These are for you," he whispered pulling back.

Oh God!

Now if I was Marlene, the date would have been forgotten and Edward and I would be making our way to the couch, kitchen countertop, and bedroom or wherever it is she took her men to. But I knew deep down inside none of that was happening tonight. Besides Edward would not want something like that from someone like me.

After a few minutes of brief conversation we finally went down to his car and made our way to the restaurant. The whole car ride there, Edward remained quiet. He looked nervous like he wanted to say something but just chose to sit there instead.

I even attempted to joke around with him about several topics that we had discussed in the past. But nothing made him change his demeanor other than giving me a small chuckle or a smile. What was going on?

The restaurant itself was beautiful. It was the fanciest place I had ever been taken to on a date.

"How is your family doing," I asked him as we looked over the menu.

"Good," he nodded. "My brother asked about you."

"Am I allowed to date him next year when he's a year older," I teased.

"No," Edward shook his head putting the menu down. "I just don't want you going out with him."

"You could have just told me instead of taking me out to dinner and a movie."

"I wanted to take you out on a date, Myra," Edward looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yes really," Edward replied.

"Is this a date, date or are we just friends?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when a tall, blonde curvaceous woman walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Edward!"

Edward leaned back and looked up at her. "Celeste," he said her name in shock. "I didn't know you were in town. Are you moving back?"

"No, I'm just visiting my family," she flipped her hair away from her front, exposing her low cut blouse which I'm surprised could hold in her breasts. They looked like they were about to pour out onto the table the way she was flaunting them in front of Edward.

"Celeste this is Myra," Edward nodded to me. "Myra this is Celeste."

"His ex-girlfriend," Celeste held her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

I couldn't have felt more stupid in my entire life. I had just asked Edward if this was a real date. And judging from the woman standing before us, I knew the answer. This was not a real date because there was no way that Edward would want me when he could have a VS model like Celeste. Okay so maybe the girl worked at Walmart for all I knew. But that did not detract from the fact that she had a VS model body.

"It was so nice to see you again Edward," she smiled back at him and I looked down.

Stupid, stupid Myra, I yelled in my head.

There was more talk about how she wanted to catch up and hope that Emmett and his parents were doing well. I started to bounce my leg a little. It was a habit I did to keep myself from crying.

"Call me when you have the time," Celeste patted his arm. "It was a pleasure meeting you Myra." I gave her a small smile. I held no pleasure in meeting her.

"Well that was awkward," Edward said once she was gone.

"When did you two break up?"

"Almost a year ago," Edward answered. "She wanted to move to California and I didn't."

"Did you still love her?"

Edward scoffed as though loving a beautiful creature like Celeste was impossible. "Honestly no," he shook his head. "Towards the end of our relationship it really wasn't working out. I'm so damn glad I didn't go to California with her. There were a number of reasons why we just weren't right for one another."

I ignored the pain that was welling up inside me. "She looks a lot like Marlene."

"I guess she does a little," he titled his head to her and then looked back at the menu.

To say that dinner was ruined after that was a gross understatement. There was very little conversation and after a while I couldn't stomach my food. Edward attempted to make a few jokes to lighten the mood but not even I was feeling into it. I wanted to just go home and cry.

Before dessert came that was exactly what I decided to do. "I'm not feeling well, could we skip the movie?"

"Was it the food," he asked full of concern but I wasn't going to be fooled.

"It could be," I nodded.

The ride back to my apartment was just as quiet and tense as dinner had been if not worst. Why did I ever think that a guy like Edward could be interested in me, when he had been with someone like Celeste? Never mind Celeste, why would he want the best friend of a girl as gorgeous as Marlene?

This was nothing more than just a pity date. That's exactly what this was. I did my best to look out the window and think about work or something else other than my stupidity at thinking some guy would like me back.

I hurried out of the car the second we got in front of my building to avoid having any further contact with Edward. He got out of his car though and hurried behind me.

"Should I walk you up or..."

"I'm fine to walk myself, thank you," I said without looking back. I've been walking myself my entire life, dateless.

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how your feeling," he offered but I hurried into the building and closed the door behind me.

I dashed up to my apartment and when I was sure that I was safe I finally let the tears loose.

The next morning, I knew I had to talk to Marlene. She would have been upset that I didn't tell her from the beginning what had happened with me and Edward. Who am I kidding? There was no 'me and Edward'. I had just washed my face and put on comfortable clothing when I paused at my front door. There seemed to be some sort of commotion outside in the hallway.

"Thanks for that Marlene, really."

A gasp escaped me. That was Edward's voice. I tiptoed up to look through the peephole and sure enough there he was coming out of Marlene's apartment with a huge smile on his face.

"You can come and see me anytime," she smiled back and my heart literally broke.

I took a step back away from the door. That's when I realized that I was just being used. Edward used me to get to Marlene.

He had hooked up with Marlene. It was obvious from last night that Edward's type of girl was definitely a Marlene. Seeing Celeste must have made him realize that. And Marlene had always been interested in Edward when she first saw him. She didn't know that I liked him, so I couldn't blame her for sleeping with him. Regardless of that fact, I still felt broken.

My crush had hooked up with my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_From previous chapter..._

 _Regardless of that fact, I still felt broken._

 _My crush had hooked up with my best friend._

I stood by the door waiting. What I was waiting for I had no idea. The second I heard Marlene knock on the door and call for me I bolted to my room and threw myself on my bed. I knew why she was knocking on my door. She always came over after her latest conquest to tell me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit there and listen to her tell me about how great of a guy Edward is. She didn't need to tell me though. I knew he was a great guy. But none of that mattered anymore.

I stayed in bed long before Marlene stopped knocking on my door. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I headed out of the apartment and towards the zoo.

I didn't want to call my mom. I was in no mood to talk. And somehow the animals could sense that I was in no mood either. The monkeys just sat down and looked sad too.

The next day I was still depressed that I called in sick to work. Marlene called and sent me text messages almost all day for the following three days. By the third day I had almost forgot why I was ignoring her until I read her latest text message.

 **I need to talk to you about Edward.**

I deleted that sucker. It was too soon.

Even Edward attempted to call and text me. I listened to his voicemail a couple times just to hear his voice. It didn't sound like he was guilty for sleeping with my best friend. In fact it didn't even sound happy either. They were just bland statements.

 **I just called to check in on you and see how you been. Can you please call me back Myra?**

I deleted those voicemails too. It was still way too soon.

I couldn't help but think that on the third day, Marlene was probably done with Edward. Hopefully I could get over him by that time and then confess to Marlene that I had been totally into him. That was the thing though. Edward just didn't seem like the type of guy who would want a quick fling with a girl. Then again I was wrong about thinking that our 'date' was a real date.

Hopefully in time, Edward and I could be friends. But I knew that wasn't true either. The feelings I had for him for still fresh and would probably affect me for a while. If I ever did find the courage to tell Marlene then I would also have to tell her that we needed to find another bar for her to go to. There was no way I wanted to run into Edward again.

Five days went by and I had managed to avoid Marlene for all of them. By this time Edward didn't call me yesterday and something told me that I was forgotten about. I wouldn't even ask him to make good on the bet and pay up. I would continue to avoid the two of them until I could handle that all I ever was and all I ever was going to be was the hot girl's _best friend_.

At work I even cancelled a couple appointments in the afternoon because I couldn't think about anything other than Edward and it hurt. I even thought about getting another kitten. I'd just be the single girl with a lot of cats. I already had Kevin, what's one more?

"What's on the schedule today," I asked the girl in the front.

"You have a new client that requested for you," the girl smiled. "The rest of your afternoon looks open."

"Good, I think I might go home early again today," I sighed walking towards the back.

A new client, huh? Well maybe they had some cute puppy or something that could make me smile. I really needed to get over this. I had just finished prepping the table and took out some new forms to fill out while I talked to the owner when the door opened.

"Come on in and have a…" I looked up and almost dropped my clipboard. "Edward?"

"Hi Myra," he smiled. "I want you to meet Whiskers."

"What are you doing with a kitten? Better question what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. You weren't answering your phone and you're never home. So I figured I get a kitten and come to check you out at work," he held the orange kitty next to his face and smiled.

Don't melt, I yelled at my heart. Don't you dare melt! Instead of allowing it melt, I hardened it.

"Marlene doesn't really like cats. Or did you two split up already?"

Edward set the kitten down on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you leaving her apartment," I looked away and clicked my pen. "And Whiskers is a pretty lame name for a cat."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know that you would be getting her a kitten. If I did I would have said so earlier."

"No," Edward touched my hand causing me to look up. "Why didn't you say anything when I was at Marlene's?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your after sex conversation," I tried to look away.

Edward groaned. "I was over there asking her about you."

"Asking if I would mind the two of you getting together," I questioned. I could really be a brat sometimes. "I approve. I offered to set you two up earlier, remember?"

"Oh God Myra," Edward exclaimed. "You're the one that I like!"

"As a friend," I finished. "And as said friend I give you my blessing to date Marl…"

"Myra, please stop," Edward took the clipboard out of my hand and set it down by the kitten who decided to take a nap. "I like you, Myra, more than just a friend," he said softly looking into my eyes. "I mean I really like _you_."

He smiled and there were those dimples.

"I knew I thought you were pretty when we first met and I liked that we got along so well. Then I realized that I definitely liked you when I saw other guys trying to ask you out. I couldn't let that happened. And then the whole thing with my brother," he shook his head. "I would die knowing that I blew at my chance to be with you only to have you end up with him."

I took a step back. "I still don't understand why you were at Marlene's."

"Because it's so hard to talk to you," he said with a smile and shook his head. "Every time that I tried to tell you it was a date last week, you kept turning it into some kind of joke," he chuckled. "I went to Marlene's because I wanted her advice."

"You really didn't hook up with her?"

"No, I didn't hook up with her," Edward sighed. "Myra," he began softly, "I'm not interested in her. I never was. I know you feel protective of her but come on the girl is shallow and has a list of guys she wants to devour and then spit out the next day," he shook his head. "When I met you, it was just you."

"How can that be, you seen her and me," I motioned to myself.

"Yes, I've seen you," Edward took my hand. "And I like what I see."

I shook my head, pulled my hand away and took another step back. "At dinner you didn't seem like you liked what you saw?"

"I was nervous Myra. I wanted to tell you that night but then Celeste showed up and reminded me why I didn't put myself out there more. She is the whole reason why I play it safe when it comes to girls now. I didn't want to get hurt again. I mean what if I told you that I liked you and you made a joke about it like you always did? It may have been funny to you but this was serious for me."

I turned around and picked up the clipboard because he did seem so serious right now. I still didn't want to give in because these things never happened to me. A guy never went out of his way to talk to me or brought a kitten just because he had to see me.

"Edward I thought you invited me out on that date because you felt sorry for me," I stated closing my eyes.

His hands landed on my shoulders and then ran down slowly to my arms. "Think of whatever excuse you want to this time, Myra. To be honest and yes I'm being completely honest. I want to be with you Myra."

My body spun around to face him. "This isn't some type of joke?"

"No," Edward shook his head, "this is one hundred percent truth and nothing but the truth."

And that was all I saw when I looked at him. There was sincerity in his eyes. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't something he was doing because he felt pity for me.

"I like you Myra. I just hope that you like me, too," his hands moved down and took my hands in his.

"I do," I smiled at him taking that last step towards him, leaning into his chest. "I really do," I sighed.

Edward pulled one hand out of mine and lifted my chin to look at him. We had been so close before but I knew what was happening now. I had pictured this so many times before and right now this was ten times better. Edward's lips brushed against mine softly before I exhaled causing him to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him and pressed our lips harder together.

It was totally amazing. My hands were around his neck. One of his hands were tangled in my hair while the other gripped onto my waist. Edward had just backed me up into the table when I realized that we were doing this at my workplace.

"I can't," I pushed him.

"What," Edward panicked. "I thought..."

"I have an appointment with Whiskers," I picked up his kitten. "We'll have to continue that when I'm not working," I finished trying to control my breathing.

Edward chuckled behind me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a kiss into my hair. I never thought being held like this by him would feel this delightful.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to give me some excuse like you were moving," Edward said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"I have plans to join a convent," I joked which made him chuckle.

"As long as you don't start a list like Marlene's."

"I really need to apologize to her," I said carrying the kitten as Edward started to sway our bodies. "I haven't been answering her calls either."

"You should call her back," he moved his head tucking it into the crook of my neck as I sighed. "She's been calling me as well, dying to know what's become of us," Edward replied.

I let out a small laugh inside because for the first time in a while I had a story to tell Marlene.

After a few 'real' dates there was one that started with a 'forget the date and come inside' as I had thought about a while ago. It was confirmed to his parents when we had dinner with them that Edward and I were a couple. Whiskers was adopted out by Edward's mother because a couple weeks in his apartment and the little thing was starting to turn on his master.

"What kind of name is Whiskers anyway," his mother teased as she looped her arm around my waist when he had dropped the kitten off.

"It's a perfect name for a cat," Edward protested.

"They do have whiskers," said his Dad.

"See with that sort of thinking it means that us girls got to stick together," his mom hugged me closer.

We have been dating for three months now and although Marlene insisted that I purchase some lingerie to celebrate mine and Edward's three month anniversary, I decided to pay up on the bet that we had made when we first met.

I walked into the Pit by myself since Marlene had gone out with some other guy only to see a line of girls around the bar counter vying for Edward's attention. But true to his words he only 'sees' me. I smiled at him and threw the small gift bag at him.

"What's this?"

"Payment from a bet we made so long ago," I shrugged.

"I'm taken," Edward smirked pulling out the shirt.

"What, really," asked one of the girls with a sad pout on her face.

"Sorry. Well I'm not sorry that I'm taken," Edward turned back to me.

"Oh aren't you a sweet thing," I smiled. "It's such a shame that your girlfriend is crazy."

"Super crazy," he agreed, "I think she's been admitted once or twice."

"To jail," I asked.

"The asylum," Edward finished.

"She even made you that shirt didn't she," I smiled.

"She does sound crazy," one of the girls said. "Why are you with her?"

"Because I like her that way," Edward turned to me, "I like her for just being her. She's amazingly funny, stunningly beautiful and definitely crazy."

I leaned over the counter and Edward leaned in as well, pressing his lips to mine.

"Stop being adorable and put the shirt on," one of his co-workers yelled out.

Edward smiled at me, kissed me again before pulling back, taking off his shirt and putting on the one that said 'I'm Taken'. I couldn't help the smile on my face as every girl and guy in there knew that it wasn't the hot girl who had got the guy. This time it was the best friend.

 **The End**

* * *

 **... for now**

 **Myra and Edward will return.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles  
** **Part 2: Good Girl  
should be posted shortly...**


End file.
